Traicion y Engaño
by Dany8
Summary: Despues de años de amar a Ron, Hermionie se da cuenta que en verdad ama a alguien mas, pero, ¿ese alguien mas la amara sinceramente? HHr


**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Bueno este en mi primer fic espero que les guste! y por favor dejen muchos reviews!**

**bueno los dejo para que lean, voy a tratar de subir seguido ok? espero que les guste!**

_-Otro año en Howarts!- _Pensaba Hermionie mientras se dirigía junto a sus

padres hacia la plataforma 9 y3/4, para abordar el tren que la llevaría ha cursar

el último año en esta maravillosa escuela. La verdad era que siempre le

emocionaba mucho el hecho de regresar a clases, y como no lo iba a hacer si

amaba los libros, la aitmancia, en fin todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia.

Pero este año había algo especial, algo que la hacía extremadamente feliz.

--------------------------------------- Flashback------------------------------------------

La familia Weasly había invitado a Harry y Hermionie a pasar parte del verano

con ellos, siempre les encantaba tenerlos de visita, ellos ya eran parte de la

familia. Así pasaron la mitad de las vacaciones juntos, tratando de enseñarle a

Hermionie a volar (y por enésima vez no lo habían conseguido), comiendo

fruta, visitando el callejón Diagon y la tienda de los gemelos, en fin, pasaron el

mejor verano de sus vidas.

Era un día de sábado muy tranquilo, bueno sin contar con que, como era fin de

semana, TODA la familia se encontraba en la madriguera. Hermionie estaba en

el cuarto que compartía con Ginny, y miraba por la ventana que daba directo al

jardín. Harry, Ron y los gemelos jugaban quidditch, Hermionie no ponía

atención al juego, ni siquiera entendía las reglas del todo, hasta se le hacía

aburrido, pero lo que no le aburría para nada era ver a cierta persona con pelo

azabache y unos ojos tan esmeralda que la hipnotizaron desde el primer día en

que los vio.

Bueno, no exactamente, ya que primero había estado enamorada de Ron, de

el si se enamoro desde el primer día en el que lo vio, pero ese año escolar, Ron

había decidido salir con Lavander Brown y valla que se besaban y se

demostraban su amor CADA SEGUNDO, claro que a Hermionie le dolió

muchísimo, pero por el mismo dolor que le causo se prometió que nunca

lloraría jamás pro un hombre, el único que la apoyo y supo de sus sentimientos

fue su amigo, su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Gracias a el se dio cuenta que Ron

era mejor como amigo nadamas, y que no valía la pena luchar por alguien que

simplemente no le correspondería nunca.

Después de eso, Hermionie paso la mayoría de su tiempo con Harry, se dio

cuenta de que en realidad disfrutaba su compañía, el la hacía sentir tan segura,

tan protegida, tan... AMADA. Bueno para que negarlo, estaba enamorada de él,

de su mejor amigo y no lo podía evitar. La única que sabia de esto era Ginny,

su mejor amiga, pensaran que Hermionie es una insensible por contarle esto a

la persona que más ama a Harry, pero por increíble que parezca, Ginny ha

olvidado a Harry, es por eso que Hermionie le cuenta TODO.

En fin, Hermionie estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta

de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

Hermionie!-grito Ginny

Ella calló de espaldas (gracias a Dios la cama estaba de por medio por que

si no, quien sabe que hubiera pasado)

-Por Merlín, casi me matas de un susto Ginevra!-

-JAJAJA lo siento Herms, lo que pasa es que te tengo la mejor noticia de

todas!-Exclamó Ginny con la sonrisa mas grande que su boca pudo mostrar.

-No me digas que te ganaste los boletos para ver a las Wierd Sisters, esos a

los que te inscribiste en la revista Corazón de Bruja?

-No Tonta! Es mucho mejor que eso!

-A si, pues no me imagino que puede ser?-Dijo Hermionie muy confundida

-aa no, tienes que adivinar!- Dijo Ginny, sin reducir el tamaño de su sonrisa

-Ginny, me estas empezando a desesperar, te juro que no se, no tengo la

mas mínima idea de lo que hablas!-Dijo Hermionie irritada, en ese momento

Harry de verdad se estaba luciendo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya no te enojes te voy a decir, pero primero siéntate, no

quiero que te me desmayes por la sorpresa-

Hermionie empezó a asustarse, a pesar de la enorme sonrisa de Ginny, esas

palabras no le daban mucha tranquilidad.

-HARRY TE VA A PEDIR QUE SEAS SU NOVIA!- grito Ginny tan fuerte,

que de puro milagro Harry no se entero de lo que acababa de decir.

-QUE! Ginevra Weasly, estas segura de lo que dices, no quiero que

me ilusiones y luego no sea cierto-

-HERMIONIE JANE GRANGER LO OI DE SUS LABIOS!-

-Ok, ok de acuerdo, solamente no grites por favor se va a enterar!- En ese

momento Hermionie se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo.

-Herms, no deberías de estar nerviosa y preocupada, o tan siquiera feliz!-

dijo Ginny algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga. Pero como Hermionie

estaba de espaldas a ella, no pudo ver la tremenda sonrisa que se posó en

los labios de la castaña, solo que Hermionie era mucho más tranquila que

Ginny, en cuanto a mostrar emociones se refiere.

-Ginny si estoy feliz, solo que necesito estar un momento sola si?-

-mmmm ok, pero ya sabes, cuando estés lista háblame para ver que te vas

a poner y todo eso, te voy a peinar para que te veas preciosa…. – Ginny

hablaba para ella misma de cómo arreglaría a su amiga mientras salía del

cuarto, Hermionie solo se reía, Ginny se parecía cada vez mas a Lavander y

Parvati, sus compañeras de cuarto.

En realidad Hermionie no entendía por que las mujeres se ponían tan

nerviosas cuando alguien les declaraba sus sentimientos, para ella era muy

sencillo. El hombre que ama le pediría que fuera su novia, ella solo tenia

que decir que si y tal vez darle un pequeño besito ( N/A salio picarona! Jaja)

y prepararse para ser feliz!

En ese momento se escuchó el típico grito de la Sra. Weasly de

-A COMERRRR!- (ese grito era capaz de dejarte sorda si estabas al lado de

ella)

Hermionie se preparo a bajar, pero justo saliendo de su cuarto se encontró

con los mas hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda que podían existir.

-Hola Harry!-dijo Hermionie con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar

-ahhh, eeemm Hola Herms!-Atinó a decir Harry, Hermionie no lo podía

creer, Harry estaba nervioso?

-Como estuvo el partido?- preguntó Hermionie

-aa este bien, jeje los gemelos dan batalla!-

-Si, eso supongo mmm, no vas a bajar a cenar?-pregunto Hermionie y de

nuevo puso una de esas sonrisas que es capaz de matar a cualquiera.

-Emmm no, primero me daré un buen baño, creo que me hace falta-

-Ok bueno nos vemos!- se despidió Hermionie

-Si claro- Harry se quedó contemplando a la chica, su amiga, su mejor

amiga y ahora le haría esto, no sabia si de verdad hacia lo correcto, pero

nadie, NADIE lo iba a tachar de cobarde.

**wuuuuu que sera lo que quiere decir harry?**

**que pasara con hermionie?**

**descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! jajaj eso que jaja**

**beuno espero que les haya gustado ahora manden reviews !**


End file.
